Raging Rapids
by we hate dentists
Summary: Tensions rises as Tyson and Kai have yet another argument but Tyson beats


TM: Ok before I start it's a one-shot unless people are desperate I probably won't continue. Oh and Kai is OOC, in this fic a lot.  
  
Max: Er it's.......  
  
Ray: What's going on guys?  
  
Max: Whisperers you saved me.  
  
Ray: From what  
  
Max: Er never mind.  
  
TM: Ok...--'  
  
Tyson: I'm the disclaimer!  
  
TM: Just get on with it  
  
Tyson: TM does not own beyblade.  
  
Kai: whateva  
  
Raging Rapids  
  
Tensions rises as Tyson and Kai have yet another argument but Tyson beats  
  
himself up when he finds out the hard way that Kai can't swim... TyKai  
  
(Ray's POV)  
  
"Sourpuss give that back it's mine" Tyson moaned,  
  
"No its mine." Kai said,  
  
"I bought it."  
  
"Well you made a mistake by leaving it on your bed."  
  
"Well it's my bed." Tyson said,  
  
"Yeah but it's our bedroom." Kai argued back. They were sitting on the edge of the pool arguing. While Me, Max and Kenny had got fed up and went inside.  
  
'I can't believe their at it again, four days. It's been four days and we're already fed up with them. At the moment we're in America, for the American tournaments staying in a five star hotel. We're staying on the bottom floor right near the pool. Well it would be the best experience of my life if those two would shut up. Max, Kenny and I can't take it anymore, they've been arguing ever since we took off from the Russian airport.'  
  
Flashback  
  
The seat belt sign went on; we all sat down and put on our seatbelts. It was complete silence, which was very strange. It was six hours to America so I decided to try and get some sleep, I closed my eyes. Then Tyson said,  
  
"Kai stop it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what, so stop it!"  
  
"Tyson I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about Kai Hiwatari." The plane ride was the longest ride ever. They were arguing about it the whole way there. When we finally got there I shouted,  
  
"SHUT UP!" They both looked up at me and Tyson said,  
  
"If you wanted us to shut you should have said." It was quiet for a little while, our limo pulled up and we got in. Finally peace and quiet, I can finally relax.  
  
"Kai, that's mine!" Tyson shouted, 'Here they go again.'  
  
End of flashback  
  
'I can't believe what they were fighting about.'  
  
Flashback  
  
"I've had enough will you guy's tell me what the heck your fighting about?" Tyson and Kai looked at each other.  
  
"Which argument?" Tyson asked.  
  
"The one on the plane." I said. Tyson was about to answer when Kai said,  
  
"That's none of your business." I then asked,  
  
"How about in the limo." Kai was about to say something when Tyson said,  
  
"M...M...My, hat." He said. I looked at Tyson and Kai stunned.  
  
'Why would they fight over Tyson's hat, actually I don't want to know.'  
  
End of flashback  
  
'I can't take much more of this. If they do not shut up I'll kill them.'  
  
"I can't take much more of this." Max said standing up from where we were sitting inside the hotel.  
  
"Neither can I." Kenny said standing up as well.  
  
"Maybe instead of going away we could watch them." I said grinning evilly.  
  
"We could spy on them." Max said. So we decided to stay, and we started watching them.  
  
(Tyson's POV)  
  
"Kai give it back!" 'We were arguing yet again, I think we're getting on everyone's nerves. We're also getting on each others nerves, I don't know what it is but Kai keeps taking my stuff and starting arguments. It's very unlike him.'  
  
"Why should I give it back Tyson after all I found it."  
  
"Yes I know you found, it but you found it in our room on my bed." I emphasized our and my, to show my point.  
  
"Correction Tyson I found it on the floor, not on your bed, you happy now?"  
  
"No, you may have found it on the floor but it's MINE!"  
  
"Fine." He said giving me back the plushie of Dragoon.  
  
"Thank you." I said,  
  
"No Tyson, thank you." Kai said.  
  
"Why?" I asked afraid to find out the answer. He pulled out my beyblade. 'That's it I've had enough of him, I can't take it anymore, his driving me crazy.'  
  
"I've had enough of you Kai, you're driving me crazy now give me that." He was stunned at what I said so I had enough time to grab Dragoon.  
  
"And this is for you Kai." I said pushing him into the pool. He went under the pool water; after all we were in the deep end. 'He wasn't going to fool me.' He still hadn't came up,  
  
"OH NO, I FORGOT HE CAN'T SWIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, I jumped into the pool with my clothes on.  
  
'Come on Kai where are you?' I asked myself, then I saw him. I was running out of air so I grabbed him by the collar and pulled, it seemed like forever until we were at the top. I gasped for breath,  
  
"K...K...Kai." I said weakly, I felt his pulse he didn't have one and he wasn't breathing.  
  
"N...N...NO!" I shouted, Max, Ray and Kenny ran out.  
  
"Kai!" Ray shouted.  
  
"Stay back!" I shouted at them, I layed him on his back and put his head up.  
  
"Tyson do you know what your doing?" Kenny asked, I nodded. I pushed on his chest five times, then I held his nose and blew. Five times again, and blow. Kai coughed, up water.  
  
"Ty...son." Kai tried to say.  
  
"Don't talk Kai." I said,  
  
"Tyson I'm impressed how did you know that?" Ray asked.  
  
"Er, I guess, I just did." I said,  
  
"It was very lucky you did, because none of us did." Max said. "Probably." I said,  
  
"Tyson come on tell us who taught you that." Kenny asked.  
  
"I did." Kai said,  
  
"How did you-" Kenny started,  
  
"Look," I said, "Don't ask."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
TM: Hope you liked it, this is meant to be a one-shot, but it depends on all you reviewers out there, if you would like me to continue review or email me.  
  
Max: As TM said if you would like a chapter 2 review.  
  
TM: Plz R&R 


End file.
